Something New
by Saffire55
Summary: What if Archer was never an Eye? Ok, this is a new story. Full summary inside. Basically, this is what would happen if Archer was never and Eye. Sort of AU. Is supernatural because the book kind of is.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Archer was never an Eye? What if he was just a plain warlock and that kiss between Sophia and Archer was never broken? There are some new characters in here just to let you know. Ok this is a new story! I hope you like it! Anyway, I own nothing! Except I do own the plot and the new girl!

**(A/N Ok, the bold and italic is from the book and then it will go regular like above and that is me. Also this comes from chapter 28 and around pg.284.)**

* * *

_**When he didn't say anything, I gave him a light shove. "Get over yourself," I nearly snarled. I tried to walk past him, but he caught my arm, pulling me up short so that I nearly collided with him.**_

_**For a few charged seconds we froze, glaring at each other, breathing hard. I saw his eyes darken just a little, like Jenna's had the day she'd seen my blood. But this was a different kind of hunger; one I felt too.**_

_**I didn't let myself think. I just leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. **_

_**He took a split second to respond, but then he made a sound almost like a growl from low in his throat, and his arms were suddenly around me, holding me so tightly I could hardly breathe. Not like I cared. All I cared about was Archer, his mouth on mind, and his body pressed against me.**_

_**I'd been kissed a few times before, but nothing like this. I felt electrified from the top of my head to my toes, and somewhere in the back of my mind I heard Alice saying that love had a power all its own. She was right: this was magic.**_

_**We broke apart to catch our breath. I wondered if I looked as dazed as he did, but then he was kissing me again and we were stumbling against the shelves. I heard something fall and shatter against the floor, heard the soft crunch of glass underfoot as Archer pushed me against the wall.**_

_**There was a sensible part of me somewhere that clutched its pearls and hissed that I better not up my V-card in a cellar, but when Archer's hands slid under my shirt and onto the skin of my back, I started thinking that a cellar was as good a place as any.**_

_**As if they didn't even belong to me, my hands reached up between us and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. I wanted to touch his skin the way he was touching mine. He must've felt the same way, because he backed up a little to give me better access. His lips trailed from mine to my throat, and I closed my eyes and let my head tip back against the wall as I slid my hands inside his shirt.**_

_**His mouth on my neck felt so good. **_I didn't want to stop but then my sensible side of me was then gaining control. His mouth then went back to my mouth but my sensible side had now had almost gained full control. I could feel myself slowing stopping and I pulled away and looked him in the eyes while we both were breathing harshly and I still didn't want to stop but I knew if we didn't we would go too far. I told him, "Archer, we have to stop. Think of Elodie, your girlfriend. We shouldn't be doing this, you have a girlfriend."

It really pained my heart to say those words but they were true. Archer didn't let me go though he just stared in my eyes. Then he slowly let me go but he didn't really let me go, he took both my hands in his and he told me sincerely, "Well, whoever said that she had to know?"

Just before Archer could get any closer to kiss me the bell went off signaling an assembly. We both groaned and he quickly buttoned his shirt and we both fixed ourselves as the door unlocking could be heard. I followed Archer out into the hallway to see Elodie there holding his hand and kissing him on the check. I just walked to the assembly a little sad, since Jenna still wasn't there to sit with me. Once all the students were there they all turned to Mrs. Casnoff who had a girl next to her. She looked about my age, but she was very pretty, even prettier than Elodie and them. She has beautiful piercing sapphire blue eyes. Her hair was weird, one side was pure white, and the other was black. She stood proudly in front of everyone while almost all the guys were staring at her with lust in their eyes. Mrs. Casnoff spoke, "Well, today we have an unexpected student. This is Elizabeth Logan. She is a vampire-"

She was cut off by some people glaring and some even shouted, but then they quieted down with Mrs. Casnoff glared at them and she continued, "She is a vampire, shape shifter, and a dark witch. I hope you to all give her a warm welcome but she would like to say something to you all."

Everyone was whispering to each other in shock and I was shocked too, to hear what she was. She then stepped on a platform and said in a loud, clear beautiful bell like tone that shocked everyone even more, "Hello. I am Elizabeth Logan. You are probably wondering how I am all of them. Well, my father is one of the most powerful shape shifters of all time, Austin Logan. My mother is more powerful then the head of the council, which I hear his daughter is here. Now, I was a shape shifter and a dark witch by birth, but a vampire had bitten me but I did not turn all the way vampire so I am only part vampire. That is all."

She stepped down and everyone was silent and then Mrs. Casnoff said, "Well, that is all. You are all dismissed, except Sophie Mercer."

I walked to Mrs. Casnoff and the new girl Elizabeth while everyone left.

* * *

So what do you think?

_**REVIEW**_

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_SUGAR_**

**_REVIEW_**


	2. Note

Hey peeps! Its me Saffire55! Ok, if you haven't noticed my profile I have a new account. xSaffire55x . The reason is because this email wasn't working and after I made that new account I found out I can change the email on here. Anyway, I'm going to rewrite everything because I have a better writing style. Anyway, I will continue all my stories but I'm only doing 2-3 stories at a time for now on because its really hard to do more than that. So anyway, I'm not dead! Peace peeps!


End file.
